


smoke & leather

by catchafallingstarfish (spaceboy_niko)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Greasers, M/M, Making Out, Playgrounds, mentions of geoff and griffon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/catchafallingstarfish
Summary: greaser!AUGavin's dating the local delinquent behind his sort-of parents' backs, and Ryan is generally a terrible influence on him.





	smoke & leather

**Author's Note:**

> points of interest:  
> 1\. yes, i know ryan doesn't drink  
> 2\. please don't kill me for this  
> 3\. it sucks a little  
> 4\. i had to decipher my own handwriting to get this here

Ryan half-jumped over the picket fence, landing awkwardly to avoid squashing the marigolds that grew on the other side. He passed close to the far side of the garden, edging along the wall until he faced the dark window of the loft.

Scratching around in the dirt at his boots, he uncovered a few loose, slightly grimy stones. Taking aim with a slight squint, he lobbed the first one at the window, leather jacket creaking. It hit the edge of the frame and clattered onto the sill. Ryan winced at the harsh noise in the quiet night.

Another pebble hit squarely in the middle of the window, and rustled into the garden below. A light flicked on, curtains were drawn, and Ryan stepped forward and waved.

The window slid open with a soft but angry thunk, and a bed-mussed head stuck out.

“Ryan, what in bloody hell d’you call this time of night?” Gavin whisper-shouted from his room.

“Time for you to go on a romantic moonlit tryst with your dashing and suave lover?” Ryan grinned, and Gavin sighed.

“Griffon’ll have my hide!” he protested.

“I have alcohol,” Ryan suggested, holding the bottle in its brown paper bag aloft.

“As if that’s going to make it any better!” Gavin spluttered indignantly.

“Aw, c’mon. We both know you can get in and out of that window easy, and the longer I stand around here trying to convince you to come out, the more likely we are to get caught. So make up your mind quick, babe,” Ryan drawled.

Gavin sighed dramatically and retreated back into his room. Ryan smiled smugly, shoving a hand in the pocket of his jeans and waiting.

Swinging a leg out of the window, Gavin planted a sneaker-clad foot onto the trellis below him, testing his weight and leaning on the drainpipe for support. Once he was sure of his footing, he quickly and quietly shinned down amidst the mass of creepers, landing in the edge of the garden bed with a soft thump.

“’S gonna go soon,” Gavin commented, frowning up at the criss-crossed wood. “You’re going to have to pick me up at the front door like a normal person.”

“Are you kidding me? There is no way your pseudo-parents would approve of you dating the local greaser delinquent,” Ryan scoffed as they made their way out onto the road. Street lamps bathed the angles of Gavin’s face in yellow light and shadow.

“The greaser bit isn’t what I’m worried about. I’m pretty sure Geoff was a greaser at some point. Certainly has the ink for it,” Gavin replied lightly, a little louder now they were out of the danger of the backyard.

“Is it the gay bit? Because I’ll steal you away from them for real if it is.” Ryan steered Gavin across the empty street and down into the park, where the light from the houses and lights died away, leaving the playground in shadow.

“Nah, not the gay bit, more the dating-you-behind-their-backs-for-months thing. And even then, they probably wouldn’t give you too much hell after the first fifteen minutes of innuendo from Geoff.” Gavin stopped and looked at Ryan, who was placing his bagged bottle on the ground and testing his weight on the playground’s climbing frame.

“So this is your idea of a romantic moonlit tryst, eh, Haywood? Getting drunk on a kids’ playground under the stars?” Gavin raised an eyebrow and smiled as if to say ‘really?’

“Aw, c’mon, darlin’, what more could you want from me?” Ryan stretched his arms out against the night sky with a creak of his leather jacket, wobbling slightly. “Could you pass me the booze, Gav?”

Gavin handed the cool bottle up to Ryan, paper bag blowing away as he scaled the climbing frame to sit and balance next to Ryan.

Unscrewing the lid, Ryan raised the bottle in an imaginary toast. “To young love, and shitty cliches,” he announced.

Gavin mimed tapping a bottle against Ryan’s. “Clink.”

Ryan took a swig and made a face at the burn of the alcohol down his throat as he passed it over to Gavin. Taking a sip, Gavin grimaced.

“Blimey, that’s awful. Couldn’t’ve at least gotten flavoured vodka, could ya?” Gavin bumped his shoulder against Ryan’s, leaning into the gentle shove that was returned.

The bottle moved back and forth between them, until Gavin was left with the last few sips as he leaned on Ryan.

Ryan shifted to dig something out of his pocket, Gavin grumbling as he was jostled. A bright spark cut the night and illuminated Gavin’s look of disdain as Ryan lit a cigarette and took a drag.

“Aw, Rye, you know I don’t like when you do that.”

“Sorry, Gav,” Ryan said with a mouthful of smoke. “Habit.”

“A bad one,” Gavin returned. “Besides, you taste funny after you’ve been smoking.”

Ryan laughed, and puffed out another formless cloud with his chuckle. “That mean you don’t wanna kiss me?”

Gavin pressed a kiss just shy of his mouth, drunken and sloppy, before trying again, the taste of his vodka mixing with Ryan’s nicotine as they shifted carefully, closer together, until Gavin’s unoccupied hand clumsily slid around to the back of Ryan’s well-oiled hair, the bottle dangling lazily by his leg.

They pulled apart, and Ryan took another pull at his cigarette, ash falling from the end as he tapped it against his denim-clad knee.

“As gross as your smokes taste, I still wanna kiss you, you dork,” Gavin murmured breathlessly.

“That’s good, seeing as I’m rather fond of kissing you.”

Ryan kissed along Gavin’s jaw and down his neck, pushing aside his shirt to reveal his collarbone and suck a red mark into it as Gavin flushed and giggled.

“Ryan, no – that tickles! – not tonight,” Gavin squeaked.

“Why not?” Ryan purred against him, making him squirm and yelp when Ryan bit down on the mark.

“Well, for one, I’m already going to have to wear a scarf to cover this up and I don’t want to deal with a limp. And secondly, in case you forgot, we are on a children’s playground, Mr Haywood! Children! We can’t desecrate this for them! Christ alive, I’d never be able to babysit and take kids here again!”

Ryan wrinkled his nose slightly. “Now that you mention it, that is a major turn-off. Point taken.”

“Thank you,” Gavin replied primly.

“You still have a very impressive string of hickeys, if I do say so myself. Consider yourself lucky. A Haywood hickey is hard to come by.”

“Nerd.” Gavin swung down a few rungs and jumped the short way to the ground. Ryan was slower on his way down, and grinned at Gavin when both feet were firmly on the ground.

“Shall I take you home now, fair Gavin?” Ryan tried to hold back laughter as he offered Gavin his hand.

Gavin took it, snickering slightly. “Lead the way, good sir.”

The sky was fading from black as Ryan held Gavin in one last kiss before he scaled the trellis and shut the window quietly behind him.

Ryan made the jump over the picket fence and was in his own bed as the sun rose.

Flanked by his fellow greasers, he passed Gavin in the halls the next day, talking animatedly to his friends with a scarf strategically arranged around his neck.

Ryan grinned crookedly around his cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr (spaceboy-niko.tumblr.com)
> 
> i also have a writing blog! (catchafallingstarfish.tumblr.com)


End file.
